


(Can't) Breathe

by lately (aeggyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not the dirty kind, idol!gyu, lots of physical contact, mma teacher!hyun, or something like that, private lessons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeggyu/pseuds/lately
Summary: Sunggyu's new self-defense teacher leaves him breathless in more ways than one.





	(Can't) Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i half-edited this while watching a movie, so please ignore the mistakes lmao

Sunggyu sighed as he entered the boxing gym. He had signed up for some basic self-defense class for beginners after almost being assaulted by an overly excited fan who couldn’t control himself. His manager had been rightfully scared, but then again, Dongwoo was always scared of anything. And, to be honest, Sunggyu had been a little scared too.

So now, after a few months of weekly training, he was pretty much on the final stages of his basic training, and perhaps he could move on. Turns out that after feeling like dying, building muscle and kicking ass wasn’t that bad.

(He still felt like dying every time they finished the two-hour session, though.)

He huffed as he pulled his phone to see the time. He was late by ten minutes, which meant that his trainer was late by twenty.

Soon, a young man walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder and a clipboard on his hands. He was donned in clothes similar to Sunggyu’s: loose shorts, branded shoes and a hoodie.

“You must be Sunggyu, right?” the man said, bowing lightly. “The Idol? It’s great to finally meet you.”

For a second, Sunggyu froze. The gym was supposed to be pretty exclusive, so there was no way they could have let an external person enter. But the man seemed non-threatening, so Sunggyu reasoned he was part of the staff.

When the idol offered no words, the man followed up. “I’m Woohyun. Sungyeol couldn’t make it, so he sent me as a substitute for the day.”

Sunggyu crossed his arms, still a bit distrustful. “I was not informed of this.” As if on cue, his phone vibrated. Sunggyu took it out of his pocket and confirmed that it was, indeed, a message from Sungyeol. “Okay, just got the news.”

He looked up to find Woohyun placing his bag on the floor, next to the ring, and proceeded to do the same. When Sunggyu approached him, the joy behind the man’s smile couldn’t be more obvious. It was kind of cute, but also worried him a little. Unlike every other trainer he had seen at the gym, Woohyun looked incredibly non-threatening. So far Sungyeol had been kind of spartan for a basic self defense course, so even though Sunggyu was kind of a slob when he was not idol-ing, he was starting to pick up the pace. He worried that this newcomer would treat him like glass because he was a celebrity. (Which would have been acceptable a couple of months ago, but Sunggyu was trying to be a changed man, okay?)

Then, Woohyun took off his hoodie.

Sunggyu didn’t want to seem too obvious, but the small gasp that escaped his lips betrayed him. Thankfully, the other man seemed not to notice, as he was making his way to the ring. Having his back turned towards Sunggyu, he gave the other enough time to stare at the defined muscles of his shoulder blades and arms, covered only slightly by a white tank top that looked like it could rip very easily.

“Ready?” he said, glancing at Sunggyu before putting on his mouth guard, Sunggyu had never closed his mouth so fast in his life.

—

Sunggyu wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like hours.

It all had started okay, with he and Woohyun retracing the basic steps that Sungyeol had taught the idol. Everything had been running smoothly, but then Sunggyu had to go and run his mouth about how he was considering signing up for more intermediate classes and he wanted to know what to expect, so Woohyun had offered to show him some grapples.

Which led to their current position: Woohyun, lying on his back with Sunggyu on top of him, pressed chest to back; his legs wrapped themselves tightly around Sunggyu’s waist and both arms were clasped around Sunggyu’s armpits, applying pressure on his neck. In hindsight, it was a basic move, and Sunggyu was sure that Sungyeol had taught it to him, but this was the latest of a string of moves they had been practicing for hours.

Sunggyu gasped, staring at the lights above them. It felt like not enough air was reaching his lungs.

He was aware that his quick, wheezing breaths echoed on the empty room, but he didn’t feel embarrassment for it. After all, the were both at their limits.

He felt some movement under him, but he couldn’t twist his head enough to see what Woohyun was doing. He didn’t have to, however, because it became obvious after Woohyun’s mouthguard fell a couple of steps away from them.

“Ready to tap out?” Woohyun mumbled in his ear, low and strained, maybe because he, too, was out of breath. But Sunggyu (and his body) interpreted the raspy, breathless voice in a completely different manner. Suddenly, his protective gear felt a bit tighter than usual.

Sunggyu felt like dying.

He shook his head, partially in negation and partially to clear his thoughts. He had put on a good fight, that was certain. Woohyun wouldn’t be sweating, tired and spent if that wasn’t the case. But his conviction soon died out when Woohyun applied a bit more pressure on his nape and squeezed his thighs. Sunggyu wondered how long he would keep going; after all, and even though his breathing was as labored as Sunggyu’s, his job required a lot of stamina. He must have been in excellent shape, given how strong his body felt, coiled tightly around Sunggyu’s.

Sunggyu tapped out.

Woohyun let him go immediately, so Sunggyu rolled off and lied on the floor until his breath started turning back to normal. It took a long time. Meanwhile, Woohyun stood up and walked up to his bag and returned with a rag and their water bottles. Like Sunggyu suspected, he didn’t seem as tired as Sunggyu.

“That was…” Sunggyu said after he took off his mouth guard, sitting up, “fun.”

Woohyun took a long drink from his bottle and sat down next to Sunggyu. He was still panting, but not as much as Sunggyu.

“So, think of joining the class?” Woohyun asked, rubbing his face on a small towel. Sunggyu followed the careful movement, losing himself while watching a lone pearl of sweat slide down Woohyun’s neck and into his almost-translucent white shirt.

“That depends,” he muttered, voice hoarse.

He felt Woohyun’s stare on him. When he looked back up, the man was smiling again, it seemed like the message behind it had been lost from his mouth to his eyes, for they looked less friendly and more on the competitive side.

“Really? On what?”

For a moment, Sunggyu said nothing. They stared at each other’s faces, carefully avoiding their eyes, as their breaths mingled and produced the only sound in the room. Sunggyu’s ribcage still felt like it was going to shrink and wither at some point, but he tried to breathe slowly and steadily.

He licked his lips. “On whether you give private lessons or not.”


End file.
